Spawn of the Devil
by voidofvoid
Summary: Dipper always wanted a pet cat- it was his childhood dream. Taking the opportunity to have one during the summer at the Mystery Shack, he miraculously finds the perfect cat... Who is actually Bill Cipher himself. And Dipper couldn't be more oblivious. (Warning: Characters may seem a bit OOC)
1. Cat

**(Takes place before A Tale of Two Stans)**

Bill was bored. He floated in the Mindscape, lazily looking through human dreams like a slideshow.

Sure, he'd made a couple of deals earlier that day that was obviously to his advantage, woven some nightmares for some unlucky meatbags, and he might have even rearranged some organs in an unfortunate deer to pass the time. But all in all, at the end of the day, it wasn't enough. He would always have too much time left on his hands. Of course, he was an unstoppable being with no weaknesses, but that didn't mean he was entertained easily.

Bill then turned his attention to the only other source of interest he had: the Pines family. It was currently the beginning of summer, about a year since Dipper and Mabel had last come to visit Gravity Falls.

Maybe their stupid mortal lives could be compelling enough to satisfy him. He hadn't bothered them since the last summer they came, and almost missed watching the two twin meatbags, especially when they weren't trying to ruin a plan of his.

Pine Tree was usually the most intriguing and most fun to annoy, wandering through the woods with that wretched journal, being practical and contemplating life.

Then there's Shooting Star, who always has some sort of crazy thing going on in her life. He didn't find her nearly as interesting as her twin, though. Who could beat the kid with his curiosity and urge to fight back?

Of course, he didn't even had to think twice on who to spy on, and immediately looked right to where Pine Tree was with his all-seeing eye.

Bill was taken aback at first, as the first thing he saw was that he was sleeping. He glanced about the setting, which was the attic in the Mystery Shack. Shooting Star was nowhere to be found in the room, and it got even more unusual as Bill confirmed again that it was obviously daytime.

What had that kid gotten himself into this time? Pine Tree wasn't even sleeping on his bed, no, he was slumped in a chair, resting his head and arms on a desk before him. Bill then assumed that perhaps the meatbag hadn't gotten enough sleep lately. For a couple of kicks and giggles, he then entered Pine Tree's dream, invisibly observing.

Intense sunbeams first hit Bill when he entered the dream, and he felt like he was being pummeled with a hundred bricks by the rays of the sun. Quickly recovering, he observed a clear blue sky overhead, butterflies fluttering around him, crickets chirping, and a light wind brushing through the air. Pine Tree rested on a pearl white lawn chair on the porch of the Mystery Shack, the shade of the overhang covering him from the summer sun.

Everything was blurred, like in most dreams, and it took him a couple of moments to realize that there were cats. Cats everywhere.

Cats of all kinds surrounded Pine Tree's dream self, and three of them were perched on top of him, five more attempting to climb on him as well. Cats meowed for his attention, the sound almost deafening.

Then he heard it. Laughing. Pure joy erupted from the kid's mouth, and his hands worked quickly to pet every single cat available, scratching behind their ears and rubbing their fluffy backs. Those who were treated with such began purring loudly, and now there was a chorus of cat noises throughout the dream.

 _Pine Tree?_ Bill snorted to himself. _A cat lover? How cute._

Bill was surprised at this newfound information and was also pleased. He had never before heard Pine Tree expressing such delight, and the sound of it was absolutely amazing. He wanted to hear more. This created a spark within Bill. A plan was quickly formulating.

The kid was lucidly dreaming, and since Bill was total jerk, he decided he should step in as Pine Tree's laughter died down to small cooing.

"Well, well, Pine Tree. Never took you as the cuddling type," Bill appeared before the kid, putting up a show of looking at the multitude of cats, and was met with big, brown, innocent, and very shocked eyes. Color drained from the surroundings, making various shades of black, gray or white the only colors visible.

At first the kid had no words, an embarrassed blush spreading across his cheeks while sputtering nonsense, but quickly gained his composure as he glared at the dream demon.

"Get out of my head, Bill," Pine Tree spat, carefully moving the cats off of him so he could get up to stand defensively. "What could you possibly want, anyway? Gonna offer me unlimited knowledge and power? Show me a mutilated forest animal?"

Bill chuckled, thriving in the kid's behavior. He loved the way Pine Tree reacted.

"Geez, kid. Don't overreact so much!" Bill threw up his hands, and continued in a casual tone. "I'm just here to take you away with me so we can live happily ever after! You know, in the Mindscape! FOREVER!" On the last word, his eye grew in size, and the echo to his voice multiplied.

Pine Tree's face was priceless. Bill saw a mix of shock, confusion, disgust, and embarrassment from the previously mentioned cuddling.

Bill laughed manically and ended the dream, making sure that when Pine Tree woke, he wouldn't remember any of it.

The dream demon then got to work at once on his plan, finding a suitable vessel near the Mystery Shack. There were certain requirements to finding just the right cat, and finally he found a ruffled orange and white tabby not too far from the Shack. It was a stray, though still seemed to be in good condition. Using excess energy from the Mindscape, he teleported into the real world, kicking the soul out of a stray cat's body, sending it to the Mindscape, and took control of his new body. It took Bill a few minutes to get used to moving around in the animal's vessel, but he soon got the hang of it, and made his way to the Mystery Shack.

* * *

Dipper woke, a bit startled, from his dream. He couldn't exactly recall what he dreamed of, but almost thought he could hear the echo of Bill's laughter…

Dipper shook his head, thinking his lack of sleep was getting to him. Realizing he had slept on his desk, he groaned and got up.

Sleep just kept getting past him. It wasn't that he was purposely avoiding it, and he definitely wasn't an insomniac. He just got busy. After all, the mysteries of Gravity Falls wouldn't unravel for him, and neither would the supernatural creatures.

Speaking of supernatural creatures… Bill hasn't bothered them since the last year they came to Gravity Falls. It was almost unnerving. Dipper couldn't help but think that the dream demon was plotting something evil.

Sighing, Dipper got ready for the new day, and headed downstairs to greet Mabel and Grunkle Stan.

* * *

After being lightly teased by Mabel for how long he had slept in (for it was afternoon when he woke), Dipper began to eat some food. Grunkle Stan had gone to lazily watched some random TV show, and Mabel was working on a new sweater for Waddles. The pig squealed at Mabel's feet, and she was more than happy to stop in her work to cuddle the animal.

A small amount of jealousy crept into Dipper. His childhood dream was to have a pet cat, but his parents were allergic to them. It was almost infuriating that Mabel got Waddles so easily, not to mention he had to give up Wendy to date Robbie. And even though the pig had to stay in the Mystery Shack all year, at least Mabel could have fun with him during the summer. Grunkle Stan had begrudgingly let the pig stay.

A sigh escaped his mouth right as Mabel suddenly announced that she was leaving to hang out with Candy and Grenda.

"Bye Dipper! Bye Grunkle Stan! Bye Waddles!"

Before Dipper even got the chance to reply, the sound of the door shutting cut him off.

No longer feeling the desire to eat, he exited the Shack with the Author's journal in hand.

The outside air blew into his face as he opened the door, the breeze feeling good against his skin. The sound of the leaves rustling through the trees were welcomed by his ears, and it was almost like they were whispering to him. The smell of pine assaulted his nose, and he took a deep breath. This was one of the reasons he loved coming to Gravity Falls. Even though it became really hot during the middle of summer, the weather was almost always perfect. The forest near the Shack offered amazing shade from the hot sun, filled with the supernatural…

Flipping through the worn pages, he found something that he hadn't investigated before. _The Golden Elk,_ the journal read. _Found deep in the forest, though not much is known about it. Potential to have magical properties. Shapeshifter?_

The rest of it was mostly blank, though a small sketch of an elk was found under its name, and a map of the forest with a giant X on it stated: spotted here. It was surprisingly close to the Shack, which might just make his whole trip a bit easier.

Dipper smiled. If he could track down this elk, then maybe he could try studying it from afar and write in some more for the page.

Walking towards the location of its last sighting spot, Dipper sighted a figure moving towards him from a distance. Stopping to squint, and shading his eyes from the sun, he found it soon to have the form of a small animal. He supposed it couldn't hurt to see what it was, seeing that the chances of it being a magical creature were present, and began to walk towards it.

The creature then seemed to notice him, though didn't stop. In fact, it almost looked like it was approaching even faster. At an alarming rate.

Dipper could only widen his eyes as the cat jumped on top of him, knocking him to the ground.

Caught off guard, Dipper could only barely ready himself for the impact, moving his arms behind him to catch himself. He met with the ground as a sickening crunch sounded, and pain flared through his right arm.

He cried out, but was instantly comforted by the cat on his chest, licking his face. He may have just broken his arm, but a smile couldn't help but break from his lips.


	2. Dorito

Dipper returned to the Mystery Shack right after the small incident, cradling his throbbing arm in his left hand with the mysterious cat right at his heels.

Moments before, shoving the cat off the ground, he assumed the animal would no longer be interested in him. As he started running back to the Shack, though, he was surprised to see the tabby follow.

The feline's coat was incredibly soft, and had orange colored fur spread on its back with a white underbelly. Its tail was striped, and in its eye had an iris that was an odd color of bright yellow, accompanied with a pitch black pupil. Sadly, the stray (as he had assumed it was a stray cat), had one blind eye on its left side of its face. The color was a dull gray, making its right eye bright as the morning sun. He could have been delirious, or it could have been the glare of the sun, but he swore he saw it glowing as he looked down at the cat. _It almost reminded him of Bill…_

 _But it couldn't be._

Reaching the Shack, he wondered what he would do about the poor animal. His heart went out to it, and wanted to feed it at the very least. Shaking his head, he first decided to take care of his arm. He told the animal to stay put outside the Shack, making hand gestures along with it. He really had no real assumption that the cat would actually understand, but was pleasantly surprised that it had indeed, for the cat stayed back at the door as he entered. Perhaps it _was_ a magical creature.

"Grunkle Stan!? I may or may not have broken my arm!" Dipper shouted into the living room, spotting the old man jumping up from his place on the couch with wide eyes.

"What? A broken arm? Lemme see it," his Grunkle said with a gruff voice, turning the TV off and taking a look at the kid's arm.

A pause.

"Well…it doesn't look too bad."

There was a slight bruise forming, but at least Dipper's arm appeared to be straight like it was suppose to.

"Jeez, kid," Stan mumbled, and went to the bathroom to return with an arm sling and bandages. "Got me all excited for nothing."

He wrapped Dipper's arm with the long bandages, and carefully inserted the sling.

"So… How'd you get this, anyway? Got into a fight? Fell outta a tree?" Stan poured him with questions, and Dipper shook his head.

"Nah, I guess I just… Guess I just tripped. Backwards." He didn't really think that claiming that a cat had jumped on him would help his case.

At this, his Grunkle raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, kid?" He chuckled, "Figured you'd be going all adventure-y on me."

With a promise that it would heal in time, Stan got back to watching the TV, now disinterested in his arm.

Dipper sighed. Being right handed, he was going to have a hard time going on adventures into the wilderness and writing in the journal. He supposed he would have to put a pause on the mysteries… For now.

Evening was coming, and he wondered if the cat had waited for him. Mentally shrugging yet suddenly worrying over the feline, he went to the kitchen to find some leftover chicken and brought it outside.

Oddly enough, the cat was still there, and at the exact same place he left it. He distantly thought if it was male or female as he crouched down to feed the tabby the meat.

At first the cat eyed the food, cautiously approaching to sniff the chicken. Then, in an instant, tore through the meat, creating a mess of ripped shreds of what was once chicken on the porch.

Dipper had smartly backed off a few feet, curiously watching.

Once the tabby had had enough, leaving nothing but raw bone behind, it leisurely walked right through the Shack door like it owned the place.

"Whoa there," Dipper said, grabbing the cat to hold in his arms. "Not so fast."

As much as Dipper wanted to keep him, he was almost completely positive Grunkle Stan would never let the cat exist in the Mystery Shack. He could already hear the old man lecturing him about only having one animal in the house, and how it was already enough.

And then it came to him. He looked into the eye of the cat, its unwavering stare boring back at him curiously. It was so obvious. He could sneak the cat to the attic. Of course, he would tell Mabel all about it, for he was sure she would be fine with his new pet, if not happy.

Dipper smiled, rubbing the cat behind its ears, and earned a satisfying purr. The tabby leaned into his touch, rubbing against his fingers.

He was definitely keeping him.

* * *

After successfully sneaking up to the attic with his cat in tow, he sat on his bed to think. An important question lingered in his mind. One that he'd been thinking of ever since he encountered the orange and white tabby…

What should he name it?

And sure, he probably should have checked for fleas or other diseases and washed the tabby, but Dipper just didn't feel the need to. At least, not right now. He didn't think the cat was in too bad a shape for a stray, and the emergency just wasn't there. Maybe Mabel would be willing to, though he wasn't so sure after the 'Humanicaticature' incident. The cats she had drawn on in the name of art… He was sure she still had scars.

Dipper sat the cat on the bed, looking deep into its eye for inspiration for a name. The animal looked right back, it's yellow eye bringing Dipper to think of a certain yellow demon.

Shaking his head from the disturbing thoughts, Dipper then supposed he had to know the gender to come up with a good name.

The cat was at the top of the bed, right next to his pillow. It meowed, tilting it's head to a side in a questioning manner.

In a single motion, Dipper swung over to pick up the cat, and set it on its back on the bed, revealing its underside.

It was a guy cat.

The cat make a guttural noise in its throat to protest as Dipper picked him up, but was soon purring in content as the human rubbed the tabby in just the right places.

Dipper chuckled, and began to think of the cat's characteristics, hopefully thinking it would bring him to a name.

Intelligent, hungry, furry, soft, orange and white… Ummm…

Yeah, he needed Mabel.

Moments later, he flopped on his back, staring at the ceiling. He really didn't know much about the tabby. It was only his love for the cat species and the fact that it was summer at the Mystery Shack that gave him the impulse to keep him. He also couldn't help but admit that he was also pretty cute. And fluffy.

As Dipper thought, the orange and white tabby slowly crawled over to him, gently climbing on top of his chest. He patted around until it was content, and curled up into a tight ball, keeping its head facing Dipper's.

The human chuckled almost childishly, and petted the cat to earn a loud purring.

Dipper soon unconsciously fell asleep to his thoughts and the rumbling on his chest.

* * *

"Dipper!" Mabel cried, shaking her twin brother from his sleep. "We're being invaded by cats!"

"Wha…. What?" Dipper mumbled, half awake. "Cats…?"

"Yeah! There was one on top of you, but it ran under the bed when I showed up."

Dipper shot out of bed. "Mabel! We aren't being _invaded!_ That was my cat!"

He scooted a now-smiling Mabel away from the edge of his bed, and got on his knees to look underneath his mattress.

Dipper was met with a single unwavering yellow eye, and soon the tabby made his way out, rubbing against his leg. The human smiled, petting the feline with his left hand.

And then Mabel saw the cast.

"Dipper?" She asked with concern, "What happened to your arm?"

"This little guy pushed me over," Dipper said, ruffling the top of the cat's head. It was almost like he paid attention to what they were saying, moving his head to face the person speaking.

Mabel snorted, giggling. " _That_ little thing? Pssh, c'mon bro bro. Where'd you get it, anyway?"

Dipper pointed out the attic window towards the forest.

His twin crouched down to pick up the tabby, and rubbed its face against her cheek.

"So what should I name it?" Dipper asked after a few moments of watching Mabel embracing his new pet. "It's male, if that helps."

"Hmmm..." Mabel paused, tearing herself away from the cat to look at him closely. He looked at her with his bright yellow eye, and Mabel soon took on a concentrating face, thinking.

"Almost looks like someone I know," Mabel murmured, just loud enough for Dipper to hear.

"Almost like _Bill_ ," Dipper said, paranoia suddenly increasing, and shot out of his bed to stand next to his sister. "Do you think Bill could have… Do you think he's..."

Then Mabel began to laugh, setting down the tabby to playfully elbow a surprised Dipper in the side.

"What was that for?!"

"Dipper! That can't _possibly_ be Bill! What in the world, Dipping sauce! Did you really think Bill would be a _cat_?"

After a moment of uncertainty from Dipper, Mabel said, "And here I thought you got some sleep!"

Dipper, slightly embarrassed of his paranoia, shrugged. Of course. Why did he jump to conclusions so quickly? _It couldn't really be Bill._

"So? Maybe he isn't. Anyway, did you think of any names?" Dipper changed subjects to avoid more teasing.

Mabel smiled mischievously and didn't say anything at first, but soon burst out, "Dorito! You know, kinda like naming him after Bill, except not really. Plus, I've heard you calling him that before, too."

"What!" Dipper cried, flustered. "I've never… I haven't!"

"Sure you haven't," Mabel said sarcastically. "Anyways, I think the name kinda fits, doesn't it, _Dorito_?"

During their conversation, the cat was wide-eyed and tense, though soon became calm after Dipper concluded that maybe it wasn't Bill after all. At the mention of the name "Dorito," it quickly looked up to pay closer attention to the Pines twins. It almost seemed to be smiling, if cats could smile, and rubbed the calves of Dipper, who stopped speaking and bent down to cuddle with the tabby.

"Well, I suppose it kinda fits," Dipper said reluctantly after a pause, rubbing the cat's head and sides. The tabby then began to purr loudly, and Mabel couldn't help but join in on the petting.

"Then that settles it. Dorito it is!" Mabel exclaimed, punching a fist into the air.

Dipper frowned, stopping his play with the cat. "Wait… Mabel? What time is it?"

His sister looked into the distance, squinting. "Maybe like nine. I got back from hanging with Candy and Grenda no too long ago."

Dipper groaned. He supposed he had slept through most, if not all day.

"Whelp," Mabel yawned, heading for her bed. "I'm gonna crash."

"Ugh," Dipper groaned. Getting up as well, he picked up Dorito and placed him on his bed. "But I'm not even tired."

"That's cause you slept all day, Doofus," Mabel berated, snuggling inside her sheets.

Dipper sighed, looked to his cat. "Are you tired, Dorito?"

The cat shook its head, and jumped to his side to rub his arm.

The human was still surprised at its intelligence, but threw it to the back of his mind. He was being way too paranoid these days…

"How about a movie? I hear Grunkle Stan keeps some old time horror movies somewhere."

The cat was more than happy to oblige.

 **(I was inspired to name the cat Dorito after the fanfiction, "Dorito" by** **MiyaBlack** **, which also features a cat Bill.)**


End file.
